Stumbling On Love
by Ashenglow
Summary: Sirius/Remus. Not explicit, just sappy.


**Author's Note: This is kinda old, so don't be too hard on me. :) Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

**Warnings: SLASH. But not explicit. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Plot only. The fabulous characters are property of J.K. R. :) **

"I rubbed my eyes, yawning widely over my History of Magic paper. Never mind that I had the second best grades in the school. History of Magic was _still_ the most boring class on the face of the planet. But, well...if nothing else James and Sirius needed me to take notes for them. Unlike their other classes, it wasn't something that innate talent could get them through. After all, unless they magically knew all the dates and participants in all of the Goblin wars. Honestly, it would have been much more convenient for all of us students if the Goblins could have been just a _little_ bit more peaceful. I sighed, straightening up in my chair. Bending once more over my parchment, I set to work adding the last 6 inches to my three foot long paper.

I jumped suddenly, as I felt someone's fingers in my hair. I drew in a breath, and relaxed as I identified the person behind me, but stiffened against the slight moan that almost escaped my mouth at the feel of his long, slender fingers running lightly over my scalp. His calloused fingertips traced through my hair brushing lightly against my skin, and I nearly gasped out loud. I heard him chuckle softly behind me.

'A bit jumpy, today, are ya Moony?' Sirius asked, coming over to sit next to me. He pulled out the chair beside mine, and leaned over to look at what I was writing. I caught my breath at his proximity. I had no idea how he still hadn't noticed the way I felt about him. Even _I_ knew that I was terrible at hiding it after James confronted me about the way I was acting around Sirius one day. Yet, he still seemed completely oblivious. James insisted that I would have to tell him sometimes, and that, besides, I might like his reaction, but, well, lets just say I was...not so sure about that.

I slumped back in my chair, letting the quill drop into the inkwell from my tired fingers. I attempted to straighten my hand, inhaling sharply at the spasm that went through my clenched muscles. I let my hand fall onto the table, and was slightly startled as Padfoot took my hand and gently began massaging my fingers. His fingers pushed softly at the joints of my fingers, and my hand gradually relaxed. I sighed happily and he grinned lightly at me. There was something in his eyes though... I shook myself, breaking my eyes away from his gaze and down to the table. I spent a good two minutes closely examining the swirls flowing along the grain of the wood. It was a dark cherry wood, and in one corner someone had carved 'J+L forever'. Ok, maybe not 'someone'...more likely, James. It _was_ just the sort of thing he would do when bored. I was pulled out of my reverie and through examination of the table, startled, when I felt Sirius stand and pull on my hand, indicating that he wanted me to go with him. I looked at my parchment, shrugged, and stood up, willing to follow him wherever he wanted to go, as always.

We walked out through the portrait hole, and as it was almost curfew, the halls were nearly devoid of people. Even if there had been people there, I knew they were so used to seeing the two of us going somewhere together that no one would notice. I jumped a bit and my breath quickened as he laced his fingers gently with mine. He lead me to a room I had never seen before on the seventh floor. Stepping through the door, I gasped at how beautiful the room was. A wide expanse of grass covered hillside spread out before me. Small flowers dotted the ground, in shades of blue, pink, and white. The sun was shining as puffy white clouds drifted gently across the sky. There was a gorgeous view of a river down in a valley, twining away between hills into the distance, and there was a small bench under a weeping willow at the very top of the hill. He lead me toward it, and still in awe of how beautiful it all was, I followed.

We sat down on the bench, and he looked at our entwined hands almost questioningly, it seemed to me, but when I started to pull my hand away, he tightened his grip. My breath caught in my throat, but I hesitated to say anything. After all, there was still a good chance that he didn't...feel the same.

'Don't.' he said softly, as I attempted to reclaim my hand, and so, of course, I didn't.

He looked at me, and I stared resolutely down at my lap. Suddenly, I had a realization. Sirius knew. Why I hadn't remembered earlier, I had no idea. After all, just that morning, James had said that if I didn't say something to Sirius that day, he would. I, fool that I was, thought he was joking.

'He told you, didn't he?' I asked resignedly, still stubbornly looking away, this time out at the view, watching as some ducks flew up from the water, just to settle again as soon as whatever threat had been present had moved on.

'Yeah. Yeah, he did. And, I brought you here because...I...well, I need to tell you something. I..I...I lo...Bloody hell." He stopped, and turned my face towards him with the tips of his fingers.

He stared at me for a minute, but I refused to meet his eyes. Suddenly, there was warm breath on my lips. It was harsh, hesitant, almost...nervous? Curious, I turned my eyes to him. His stormy gray eyes met my amber ones, and his eyes widened. The next instant, his mouth was covering mine in an intense, heated kiss. His hand softly caressed the side of my face, and I tangled my hand in his thick black locks. His other arm snaked around my waist, and -"

"Enough! Remmy!" Lily said to me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Much as I think you two are by far the cutest couple known to man, I do not need to know the _really_ juicy details."

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Well, it wasn't _my_ fault that she wanted me to tell her the whole story! I grinned a little to myself, and we stood up, ready to return to our respective boyfriends. Well, my boyfriend and her husband. Sometimes, it was nice having a best friend you could talk boys with.


End file.
